Plight of the Phoenix
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: After Olivia's accident she tries to move on the best way she can, holding things off with Jake and getting her job back at Grant and Assoc, but with constant flash backs, trying to reconnect with the people around her and these dreams of a mystery man..It's going to be hard. Sequel to Slippery Slope. Here we go again.
1. New wings

**A:N **I thought it was funny how many of you didn't like the way I ended the other story. I also think it's a little sad you didn't get my humor in it. I mean I thought it'd be the best way to keep you guys interested in the sequel but I guess not. D: Never the matter. To make it up to you I decided to start on the sequel, Hella early I might add. But I still want to get these one-shots out. Even though some of you object. I would also like to address the random guest who so much enjoys my smut writing, thank you. One more thing..I know there has been a lot of Jake Hating on the site and I got a comment about it always being Jake and what about Edison. This story goes better with Jake in my opinion. I mean I equally dislike both Edison and Jake but for this story I needed a younger more dynamic character and keeping with the show I chose Jake. Not like I owe an explanation but any who...without further adieu...I present..

Plight of the Phoenix. (if you read the title of the last chapter you will understand._)

_**GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES MAY OCCUR.**_

…_**..**_

_**"Olivia, open your eyes for me baby."**_

_Olivia eyes jolted open but she couldn't make out the person next to her. Just his eyes. They were a storm raging behind the face and though she had no idea who this was she didn't feel scared. She felt quite the opposite._

_**"There you are, you ready baby?"**_

_Olivia's head nodded instinctively and her arms came up from the bed to wrap around his neck. His mouth went to hers leaving open mouthed kisses and nips making her throw her head back and mewl. She felt a hand run down her body squeezing over her breast and sliding down her stomach between her thighs. His hand smoothed over her skin before moving the nighty she was wearing up and up and up. Olivia couldn't stop her hips from arching up toward him and he chuckled into her skin his voice vibrating through her body._

_His hand crept slowly up to her unclothed center. His fingertips brushing her entrance._

"_AH." Olivia let out her mouth falling open as well. Her legs opening wider and wider to accommodate him. All she wanted was to feel his touch caressing her body. _

"_So Beautiful." She heard him whisper in her ear making her whine out as he lunged one finger in followed by another. "So beautiful and all mine."_

"_I-I.." Olivia started her hips moving in time with his fingers. they were deliciously stretching her and going just the right angle to brush her spot. All she wanted was him to go deeper and harder. Her breath becoming erratic, she was right at the edge, so close she could feel her orgasm._

"_Not yet," She heard as his fingers withdrew from her wet core. "Taste."_

_She looked back up at the storm of blue. the figure beckoning her to open her mouth. Just looking at him filled her with such sexual aggression. She wanted him all. Needed him all. Anything he had to offer. _

_She opened her mouth and let his fingers in. Sucking tentatively at the tips before popping each one in her mouth to clean._

"_Good girl." She heard him pur above her. "How does it taste. Is it good baby. Is it just right? Let me taste." His voice was rough and guttural and it was sending shock wave after shock wave to her center flooding her with desire both literally and metaphorically._

_Her legs were on either side of his head and he feasted on her. She couldn't stop the curse and moans that were spilling from her mouth. It was almost too much. He hips were glued to his face and he sucked and licked from her. Her hands fisted in his hair and she had a good grip. Grinding and moving along with his flicks and nips. _

"_Mmmm Baby, you're just as sweet as I remember. Open up for me Liv. Open those legs." _

_Her legs fell from either side of him and spread and she watched him lower himself and plunge his tongue directly inside of her. _

"_Oh fuck." She said as it was coupled with his fingers again. One squeezing and holding onto her breast and the other massaging her clit._

"_I'm gonna! Oh m-my..I Don't think.." Olivia said her head thrashing back and forth. he sucked at her lips with a audible slurp before lifting his head. Electric blue meeting brown._

"_Say my Name Livvie. Tell them who's making you feel like this. Tell them I'm the only one that can have you like this."_

_His name was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't get it and she didn't get it. Who was this stranger that was making her feel such pleasure?_

"_I-" She started._

"_Say it Livvie. Say my name baby. I need to hear it." She heard him say again but she couldn't get his name for the life of her. It was hard with her mind running and his hands still stroking at her clit. _

_"W-who are you?" She started to ask finally getting the courage up to ask. She just needed to know his name or see his face, but the figure retreated from her making her instantly making her cry out._

…_..._

Olivia jolted awake her head smashing against the headboard as she did so.

"FUCK." She let out with an exasperated sigh. Her head was really just healing and now this. It brought up the dull headache that she thought she'd finally got rid of.

She laid back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was back home. Well where she thought home was because according to jake they were supposed to get married and move into this insane house a little down the ways from his mother.

She just didn't understand how she made it to that point. It was obvious to her that Jake was not the man but maybe the_ 'Other'_ Olivia or so she called her, had her reasons. She just needed to be back where it was familiar and besides a couple new pieces of art and clothing everything was the same as the year she remembers. That and she had a shit ton more money than she had 3 years ago.

That was another thing.

She'd convinced a very sullen Fitz that she was good to go back to work today. If anything it was work she needed and as weird as it seemed it was apparent that her and Fitz had made some kind of connection from the time she started working until now. That was good right? He was upset she didn't remember but it's not like it was her fault. No one had really told her what happened besides she fell off this ridiculous set up that jake's mother thought was a grand idea.

Her hand tentatively came up to touch the lump on her head. It was finally unnoticable and she could go out into public. Beforehand she was getting abby to get everything for her and abby was okay with it but it felt nice to be able to go out and do for herself.

But this dream though…..

Olivia rolled over on her side with her eyes closed to try and imagine the man that was playing her body like a fine instrument. It was weird she couldn't see his face but she could see his eyes. She could feel his hands and it was a delicious feeling. It was so vivid she was wet.

She let out a deep sigh and rolled back onto her back with her eyes open. It was no use. She couldn't picture him but this wasn't the first time she'd seen him, or it rather, in her dreams. He haunted her almost every night and he always would whisper sweet things in her ear before his hands began to roam her body and right when she was about to ask who he was he would disappear and she would wake up disappointed again.

She knew it had something to do with her injury but it's not like she wasn't trying to get her memory back. 3 years is a lot to be missing out of someones life and some many things have happened since three years ago it's almost enough to drive her insane.

'7:47'

She was supposed to be in at 9:00 despite jake's wishes. He was still around and unrelenting. She could understand. He lost his bride, but at the same time it didn't make sense why she had such a built up disgust for him. When he came around to help her out he always made her irrationally angry and she just wanted him to leave. Maybe that was Other Olivia's fault to. Or maybe other olivia was wising up and realizing that jake wasn't the kind of guy she wanted to spend her life with.

…

"And as you all know Ms. Pope is joining us today. Her memory is still gone unfortunately but her lawyer skills are as sharp as ever and we are happy to have her return to us. It's almost like hitting the reset button." Fitz said looking down at Olivia but addressing the entire office. It almost was like hitting reset even if that meant they'd lost the connection they'd had before it literally was a reset and he was going to do everything in his power to make it right.

"Ha reset." abby said rolling her eyes. Olivia looked over to her with a questioning look.

"What?" Olivia said.

"Nothing. Nothing." Abby said sighed looking back to fitz to finish listening to what he had to say.

"And Liv if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Fitz finished and everyone re-welcomed Olivia with warm smile and brief handshakes.

Fitz sighed turning and walking back to his office. It was going to be hard though reestablishing a connection but everyone in the hospital room that day decided it was best if they let olivia gain her memory back naturally. Telling her everything. Telling her what really happened would have sent her into overdrive. It was what was best Liv and everyone really. A fresh start if you will a way to wipe the slate clean and start again.

Even if that meant he couldn't pull her into his office and kiss her just yet. Or call her and tell her how much he loved her. It was all he wanted to do since the minute he walked into that church. Just tell her he loved her with everything he was made of. But fate threw him a different curve ball and now here they were…

"Fitz..Sir." Cyrus said huffing behind him as he entered his office.

"Yes, cyrus?" Fitz said going in and sitting behind his desk and cyrus followed.

"I see Olivia is back sir." Cyrus said with a fishing look.

"Yes and?" Fitz said raising one eyebrow.

"And I've heard tell that her memory is gone?" Cyrus said again as though he was leading into something.

"Yes Cy these are all things I just addressed in my 'Welcome back Liv' speech why are you reiterating them to me now?" Fitz said not liking where this was headed.

"I just...This is a chance to start over sir." Cyrus said in a heeding tone. "Don't mess it up." and with that cyrus left his office closing the door behind him before fitz could get in a work edgewise.

He'd deal with this later right now he needed to finish up some casework. He hadn't been able to focus on work since he came bc to rhode island. Helping mellie move out and This whole Olivia thing had taken up a lot of his time. It's not like he didn't trust the workers under him but there were something that He and he alone needed to take care of.

'_**Knock.'**_

'_**knock.'**_

Or maybe not.

"Come in." He said sighing sitting the papers down.

"A reset?" He heard the voice in the doorway.

"Abby." He said letting out an additional sigh. She'd been all over his case as of late obvious objecting to his 'stunt' ,So she called it, at the wedding..

"A reset?" She said again stepping in and closing the door behind her.

"Abby…" He said in a warning tone finally looking up at her.

"You come to my best friend's wedding, ruin the happiest day of her life, injure her, she ultimately loses her memory and all you can say is this is a chance to RESET. Let me fill you in. I don't think a random rest to 3 years ago during the time you're supposed to be honeymooning with your husband is anything a person wants. I don't know what kind of sick game you were playing with Olivia but it is over and if I catch you around her again…" Abby continued on her voice laced with malice

"You act as though this was all me. You have no idea what's between me and Olivia and I think it's best if you stay out of it Abby. Don't forget you work for me. I think people are starting to forget who's boss around here. I'm not an intern, I'm not the custodian, I'm the boss and until I die I will be the boss and as long and I'm running things no one is going to come in my office and tell me what I will and won't do!" Fitz said letting his voice slow build into a shout.

Abby was still standing strong. She was a little shaken but still strong.

"I still think we should have told her and I will always regret not telling her in that moment. She has a right to know. and if this truly is a reset then don't do the same thing you did last time. Leave her be this time and let her find happiness again." Abby said in a more somber tone before turning to leave.

"She was the happiest with me." Fitz said slowly letting a little of the whirlwind of feeling inside her seep out.

Abby paused for a second before leaving his office.

Fitz let out a sigh once he was alone. Now he didn't even feel like working. He felt like going home and curling into a ball. Everything Abby said made it seem like it was his fault and maybe looking at it he did start off a chain of events but there was no way he could let Olivia get married to jake not when THEY BELONGED together. He just couldn't and everything now was up in the air which gave him the perfect opportunity to grab it. She was cut at at the moment from jake and now was his chance if only he could get through to her.

'_**knock.'**_

'_**knock.'**_

'_**knock.'**_

Dammit. Could he not just rest in the safety of his office.

'_**knock.'**_

'_**knock.'**_

'_**knock.'**_

"Fitz?" Olivia called looking staring at his office door waiting for some kind of response. She'd just seen abby leaving so she knew he was in.

"Come in." She heard on the other side of the door and for some reason she caught the strangest sense of Deja Vu.

"Hi." She said letting a smile slide onto her face.

"Hi." Fitz said back looking her over once more. He could tell she hadn't been sleeping well but other then that she looked fine which was a relief.

"How do you feel?" Fitz said motioning her to sit.

"I feel fine honestly. I have a minor headache but it will go away with time. I wanted to thank you actually." She said looking around his office. This looked familiar too and she was finding it hard to focus on the conversation at hand when she had the most intense feeling washing over her.

IT reminded her of one thing and one thing only.

Sex.

"Thank me for what?" Fitz said trying to capture her attention.

Olivia's head snapped back toward him letting his voice rush over her. It was almost melodic.

"For letting me come back with my same position and everything. I just I couldn't stay in rhode island anymore it didn't feel..right." She said crossing her legs. She felt like she was on fire. Her hands came out to grip the edge of the desk on her side while trying to listen to Fitz speak but even this simple action brought flashes of her and someone.

Who was it?

"No problem Olivia, Really and we are...happy to have you back." Fitz said smiling toward her but he could tell something was off. She was shifting in her seat as if she was nervous? No it was that. She was fidgety. Maybe it was coffee or her medicine.

'"_I-I Can't" Olivia said trying hard to form words. The feeling of his hips hitting center driving her crazy._

'"_Yes, you can." He was pressed against her from the back his hips going over and over and over. "Ask me for it Olivia, I'll give it to you just ask me."_

Olivia let out a breathy sigh almost a moan. She didn't know what that was but it was hot and she could feel it running all through her body.

"Olivia are you okay?" Fitz said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah i'm just…" Olivia said standing up. She needed to go. She looked up at fitz and locked eyes with him.

"Here let me walk you out." Fitz said getting up from behind his desk.

Olivia couldn't stop staring at him. He was so familiar in this moment. He came over and touched her shoulder and it made her shiver.

"I'm sorry! Are you sure you're okay." Fitz said looking at her urgently.

Olivia wanted to talk but she couldn't. Something had a hold of her it felt like hella nd heaven. She was confused as to what was going on but at the same time it felt to good to do anything about. She felt elated in way and the closer she got to fitz the more intense it got.

"Liv?" fitz said as Olivia turned toward him. She had a gleam in her eyes and a odd look on her face like she was fighting something in her head. He took a second to memorize every feature on her face again. It felt like it had been so long. She was as beautiful as day one. Those big expressive eyes and that cute little nose. This looked so much like his livvie but it wasn't. This was lost liv. This was Olivia reset before anything had happened.

"Liv." fitz said again trying to shake her from her trance. She was practically on top of him now looking up into his eyes. They were getting darker and darker with every passing moment and Fitz could feel the sexual tension growing in the room.

Did she remember?

Fitz gulped. On one hand he wanted to touch her. To kiss her to show her just how much he'd missed her but on the other hand this was supposed to be his second chance and he didn't want to mess it up just yet. He didn't want to start this the way it started before with meaningless random sex because even though for him it would mean the world….. what if she didn't remember him and them and they were back at square one.

"Olivia, are you sure you can handle this?" Fitz said in his best skeptical voice. He loved having her around but this was exactly what was needed to break her trance. They were just a tad too comfortable but the way he said it and what he said should prove to bring her back to ground level.

Olivia shook her head at his words like cold water had been dumped on her. Did she space out? This was the last thing she needed on her first day back. She wanted to make and impression not let her injury speak for her and now here she was drooling over her boss like some first year intern or secretary.

"Of course, I don't know what came over me. I should be okay after my medicine kicks in." She lied sending him a small smile.

"Okay then. I just wanted to make sure, because if you need more time." Fitz started but Olivia jumped at the words.

"No, No Trust me. Time to myself is the last thing I need. I'm hoping work and familiar surroundings will help me remember what I lost and i'm sorry again that I can't remember our friendship. Were we good friends?" Olivia asked making her way to his office door. He walked with her deciding that getting out his office was the best thing for them both.

"You could say that." Fitz said trying to work around the fact that they were fuck buddies... turned to friends with benefits…. who then fell in love.

"Oh, That's weird. I can't imagine jake letting me be friends with anyone let alone a guy but then again there is a lot of things i'm not understanding these days." Olivia said with a sigh.

"Don't worry it'll come back to you." Fitz said with a reassuring pat on the back as they made it out into the hallway with the rest of the lawyers.

"Hopefully." Olivia said looking up at him.

Hopefully.

…

**A:N** So yall really weren't feeling that last chapter….that makes me sad. Oh well I hope you guys enjoy this sequel….. This chapter was to just kick it off.I hope I can get it out fast enough for you and so on and so forth….Until next time.


	2. Same Flight, Different Course

**A:N** Well look who it is…. It's ME! Blahh I wish I could write down how crazy my life has been and let you guys read it but I know you don't want that you want this…and other updates I've slacked on, but no worries I hopefully will be updating more as things have reached a stable patch in my life. I am taking summer classes though and they do start like this week so that may be a factor but not a big one….I'm just happy to be back and am awaiting the new season of scandal because if stuff isn't fixed and I don't fall in love with this season….i'm gonna be pissed. Well any who…here you go.

**WARNING SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT AND GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE MAY OCCUR.**

…_**.**_

"_**I'd remembered living this fantasy once before. When I was younger, I remembered living in a world where…" **_

_She stopped to giggle and she continued on with her childhood story most likely delirious from the pleasure their previous activity had caused. She always seemed freer once the initial deed was done. It was one of the many occurrences that made him fall in love with her. they'd finished out sins and we laid in the bed they'd made and shared in that moment. _

"_**Living in a world where what?"**__ He remembered asking a little too harshly._

_The look in her eyes were as if she was pulled from the make believe universe she was living in and back to a world where everything was beyond messed up. A world where he'd cheated on his wife of 10 years and she practically threw away her relationship for stolen kisses and unspoken emotions. _

….

"Fitz? Fitz?"

Fitz shook the almost painful memory from his head. That's what had happened to every memory. All of them the good, the bad and the in between, they'd become too painful for words. Fitz head lifted up to meet that of a concerned Mellie.

"Mel, hey." He said a little more unexcitedly then he wanted to, but he just couldn't find the hope anymore.

"I flew in as soon as I heard." Mellie said with a sad smile coming over to give him a needed hug. Mellie had caught a flight the day after Fitz left, back to her home state of North Carolina. She stayed with her mother for a while before getting her own place, leaving Fitz the house.

"How are you?" Mellie said taking a step back to look him over. He was in his office of course, but he looked as though he'd just woken up from an all nighter. His tie was skewed, his suit wrinkled. He had the blackest circles under his eyes and he reeked of scotch and cologne.

"I've been better Mel, I've been better." He said leaning back in his chair to fix himself another drink.

"Fitz, Stop." Mellie said reaching forward and grabbing the half filled glass and dumping it in the trash basket next to the desk.

"Hey! I was going to drink that." Fitz exclaimed grabbing another glass out the drawer.

"No, No more drinking Fitz. I didn't fly all the way out here to watch you drink. I came to talk. I heard you were bad off." Mellie said in a hurried and harsh tone. She knew it was the only way to snap him out of his sullen haze. It worked effectively. He ceased reaching for another glass and cleared his throat as he closed it.

"and who told you that?" He said lifting an eye brow toward her. It's not like it wasn't true. He was worst off than ever before. Every day he arrived at work and She was here it filled him with guilt at how he ruined her life with Jake and harmed her in the process. When he went home he was again filled with guilt. The guilt of cheating on his wife in their home and these thoughts brought him back to her.

Back to Olivia.

"A little bald birdie, but enough about that, what happened Fitz? I thought you were going to surprise her. I thought you were going to do the cliché movie tactic." Mellie said sitting in one of the chairs in front of him crossing one leg over the other.

Fitz finally lifted his head to look her over. She looked great, her brown hair in soft bouncy curls that rested just on her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkling. There wasn't a trace of anger in them. Only concern really and here he was a practical train wreck that was trying to run a law firm.

"Things got out of control. I got there a little later than I wanted and I ended up fighting with Jake. We fought and Olivia got hurt. She lost her memory Mel, she's forgotten everything all of it and I- It's my fault." Fitz said in almost a sigh.

"Oh my-" Mellie said her face in shock.

"She would've been better off without me. I know it." Fitz said sinking back in his chair with his head in his hands.

….

_**"Olivia, open your eyes for me baby." **_

_Olivia eyes jolted open but she couldn't make out the person next to her. Just his eyes. They were a storm raging behind the face and though she had no idea who this was she didn't feel scared. She felt quite the opposite._

_**"There you are, you ready baby?"**_

_Olivia's head nodded instinctively and her arms came up from the bed to wrap around his neck. His mouth went to hers leaving open mouthed kisses and nips making her throw her head back and mewl. She felt a hand run down her body squeezing over her breast and sliding down her stomach between her thighs. His hand smoothed over her skin before moving the nighty she was wearing up and up and up. Olivia couldn't stop her hips from arching up toward him and he chuckled into her skin his voice vibrating through her body._

_"W-who?" She started to ask just needing to know his name or see his face, but the figure retreated from her almost instantly making her cry out._

…

Olivia jolted awake her head smashing against the head board as she did so.

"FUCK." She let out with an exasperated sigh. Her head was really just healing and now this. It bought up the dull headache that she thought she'd finally got rid of.

She looked over at her alarm and as she did it sounded giving her another shock.

"Great." She mumbled to herself. There was no time to even deal with her head ache. She slid from her bed ignoring the obvious arousal that had come with her dream. She'd been having more and more of them as of late and she always woke up before she found out who her mystery man was.

Olivia trudged into her bathroom and started the shower. She was still getting used to the time lapse she experienced via the amnesia. Her hair was longer and she looked more mature then she remembered, probably the hard days at the firm. She had so much more stuff then she remembered and she drove a Lexus. When had she traded in her Honda for a Lexus?

She shook herself at the reflection in the mirror feeling around for a knot of some kind that might have formed and finding nothing but still retaining the head ache she stepped inside the shower.

She rested her head against the cool tiles and let the steaming water wash down her back.

Who was this man?

Who was this…beautiful creature that haunted her dreams and made her body feel like it was literally on fire. She'd mistakenly told Jake about one of her dreams and he rushed to tell her it was him, but she knew that wasn't the truth. She could barely stand to be in his presence let alone let him touch her body.

This person in her dream, be him real or not, he knew how to make her scream and writhe…She was becoming bothered just thinking about it.

"Liv? Livvie you in here?"

It was the sound of jakes voice, inside her bathroom. How had he gotten into her bathroom? How long had he been here?

"What the HELL?" She said sliding the glass door back.

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by before I head over to the hospital and make sure you remembered our reservations at 8." Jake said with a smile looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"How did you get in here?" Olivia said still not getting over the fact that Jake was in her bathroom.

"The key." Jake said nonchalantly. "Honestly I don't know why you moved back in here. I'm just glad the movers hadn't came yet to relocate your things. You should've come to stay in my new apartment." Jake said fixing his scrub shirt. He was still upset about having to move back and his mother was even more distraught then he was. All the excitement of the wedding really took a toll on her.

"This is my home Jake. This is the only home I know and I'm still not comfortable with the whole prospect of US yet…" Olivia said trying to get him to take the hint but it wasn't working.

"I hope you get used to it soon, I don't know how much longer my mother can hold out with the re-wedding." Jake said with a chuckle.

"I don't give a damn what your mother can and can't put on hold. This is my life and until I get my memory back. Until I get some memory of what we used to be I'm not marrying you." Olivia said slamming shut the sliding door.

"Oh come on Olivia." She could hear Jake outside the shower door. Olivia felt anger and panic rising in her chest. "You can't hide from me forever, you know that." Jake said in a smug tone.

"Portofino's at 8 don't be late." She heard him say before she heard the bathroom door close behind her. Was this really her life? Was this really the life she was leading before she bumped her head? It seemed like she'd bumped her head long ago if she was actually following that ignorant asshole like some doe eyed puppy. What did she see in him? Did time bring them closer together?

Even though she couldn't remember everything her and Jake had been threw she knew he did. So why did she still see him as the same, arrogant, egotistical jerk that she did the first date? She was supposed to be his wife? The least she could have done was change him for better, now it was like she was stuck with him.

Olivia banged her fist against the tile of her shower wall over and over again in pure confusion and anger.

This was her life?

…

She was going to be late.

All that thinking and Jake during the shower had taken more time then she thought and by the time she was ready she was running late.

Her heels clicked quick and fast on the concrete outside of the firm. She pushed the doors open quickly and flung herself inside as if a tardy bell was going to ring and she'd barely made it. But at least she was in the building so if someone came to her office she could say she was out and about checking on…things.

"Hey ,Liv!" She heard from her left.

"Oh Hi, Ummm…" She tried hard to remember the perky face and long brown hair.

"Quinn! Hi, Quinn." Olivia said giving a sad look in her defense.

"It's okay, It's okay don't push yourself. It's just going to take some time with you not remembering my name. I interned for you and I heard you say my name at least 50 times a day." Quinn said with a smile.

"Yeah, Yeah Cyrus told me about that, but I mean it paid off right?" Olivia said with a smile.

"I know, it's so cool to actually be working here…for money!" She said in a squealing voice before a couple other attorneys passed and gave them both awkward looks. Quinn straightened herself up and Olivia averted eye contact until they passed.

"Well it was good talking to you but I'm running a little late." Olivia said with another sad smile.

"Hmmm, some things never change." Quinn said with a laugh giving her a small wave before she walked off.

Olivia's eyes widened.

Was she usually late?

That didn't sound like her. She would never be late to work that's just…..she worked too hard to get the job would she really jeopardize it by coming in late?

She shook her head and composed herself before going toward the elevator.

She still was reeling from her Jake encounter and was trying to come up with the best solution to holding him off when the elevator dinged.

Olivia head shot up as the gold doors open.

There was a woman inside. A woman she'd seen before, she connected with. Her face resonated within her. She didn't know how or why but she knew this woman and when they met eyes it was undeniable that the stranger knew her as well.

"Excuse me…I'm sorry, do I know you?" Olivia said stepping aside to let her out the elevator.

The woman stopped and seemingly looked her over her blues eyes like piercing knives.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" The woman said suddenly snapping out of her quick criticism.

"I'm Olivia." Liv said holding her free hand out to shake the woman's.

The woman hesitated as if she was weighing options before her hand came out and shook Olivia's briskly.

"I'm Mellie." The woman said with a tight smile. Olivia nodded and tried her hardest to remember where she knew her from.

"Do I know you?" Olivia said feeling more and more lost the longer she couldn't place her face.

"I-um…Maybe you've seen me around the Firm, Fitz and I… used to be married." It was as if she choked out the last part and Olivia tilted her head to side. She couldn't say that was or wasn't it, but she had definitely seen her before.

"Maybe that is it. I'm sorry, I recently suffered and accident and ever since then things have been a little foggy I don't know my friends from my enemies." Olivia chuckled.

"-And who's both." Mellie chuckled with her own bitter chuckle.

It threw off Olivia slightly but she kept laughing until the joke was no longer relevant.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have some business of my own to attend to, I'll leave you lawyers to the dirty work." Mellie said with another tight smile.

"It was nice meeting you.. Mellie." Olivia said.

"Nice meeting you as well, Olivia." Mellie said her eyes lingering just a bit too long on Olivia's face before she clicked off herself wearing heels taller than Olivia and a dress that was just a bit too tight.

Olivia tried to shake the encounter. It was obvious that they didn't know each other intimately but she couldn't get the feeling of importance to leave her chest when she seen her. She didn't know Fitz had gotten a divorce. She knew he was married and from what Cyrus had told her when she first started they were happier than anyone he knew.

Olivia boarded the elevator and tried to relax before it reached her floor and she started her day.

…

"So you're saying you aren't in trouble yet, but somehow you still need my help?" Olivia said looking over her future client again.

"Yes, I need you to be informed of everything or when the moment comes." He said again shifting slightly in his seat and then looking around her office as if someone was following him.

"and Mr… Huck, you can't tell me what they're coming to get you for?" Olivia asked again making sure she was hearing his proposal correctly.

"Not until it's the umm, the right time." Huck said stuttering.

"I don't know how I can help you if I don't know whatever crime you committed or what your case is. I'm not a super hero Huck. I can't save you if I don't know what's going on. How can you even be sure I'm to any help to you?" Olivia said trying to get any information out of him at all.

"Because you're the best in the city…and I know. I just know you're the one to help me. " Huck said with a reassuring look. "Please!" He said suddenly.

"I have nowhere else to go and I want to make sure if they ..get me..I want to know someone has my back. Someone knows I was alive." He said looking around the office again.

"You're starting to scare me Huck. What are you into?" Olivia said becoming more and more intrigued with this client as things went on. She wanted to make like she was a hard knock lawyer but honestly she wanted to help this man. He looked broken and afraid even through his rustic demeanor and if he said she could help….then maybe she could

"I can't say yet. I think mail would be the best way to contact you, or umm face to face, just no technology, not even the phone. Unless it's a payphone, something that can't be tracked…even a burner phone." Huck said.

Olivia let out a laugh to what she assumed was a joke but staring into the cold dead eyes of the man in front of her she knew it to be the truth. She weighed her options. Did she really need this right now? Honestly? She knew she'd been getting some 'out of the way' cases working here, Grant and associates got everyone from politicians, cooperation's and celebrities but this was seeming a little more dangerous than she was used to. Then she looked back at Huck, who hadn't stopped fidgeting since he entered her office. She would count it up to drugs if he didn't strike a chord within her. If he didn't honestly look like he needed her help, even if it's just knowing he was alive.

"Okay, I'll do it, but by mail isn't going to work and I'm going to need some type of information soon. I don't like being under prepared for anything. My rates are still the same despite the special circumstances of the case. You only have to pay me if we go to trial or I have to get you out of any kind of trouble so for right now you owe nothing, but…if this gets out of hand…whatever this is and I feel threatened or feel in danger I have to pull out. I'll try to help you to the best of my abilities however; you have my word on that." Olivia said staring him straight in the eye.

"Yes ma'am." Huck said seeming to straighten up.

"Okay, I'll get a burner phone and if you still feel insecure about that there is a pay phone across the street I'll call you from there." Olivia said with a sigh.

"Good, Great. Thank you Miss Pope, Thank you so much. One more favor, can you keep this off record, for now, You can document it when we go to trail, if it gets to that point but for now can you keep it off record?" Huck said a smile gracing his face for the first time since he walked into her office.

"I'll try my best, and I look forward to hearing from you, Huck." Olivia said standing and seeing him out her office. She watched him walk down the hall and to elevator before closing her office door and leaning against it with a sigh.

What was she doing?

She didn't even have her life in order and here she was taking on something like this.

She looked at the clock on the wall.

12:34

It was weird, her whole morning being consumed by meetings. It was weird being practically at the top of the firm, third in command if she understood correctly. She must have busted her ass to get there though; she just wished she could remember it.

She finally pushed off the wall and gathered her things for a much needed lunch.

She passed by a couple fuzzy faces that were just outside of her memory before making it back to the elevator.

Did she ever tire of it?

Did she ever get tired of doing case after case, walking down the same stretch of hall and climbing aboard the same stuffy elevator every day?

She'd been doing it for nearly an eternity it felt like and everyday seemed to fuse with the other until she didn't know where Monday began and Friday ended it was just a blur of cases and waitng and faces and the elevator and….

"You going down?" A deep voice broke her from her seemingly never ending cycle of mundane recollection.

"uhhh Yeah," She said looking up and locking eyes with Fitz.

"Thank you." Olivia said stepping in beside him.

"No problem." Fitz said looking over her. She looked stressed and her brow was furred as if she was thinking of something complicated before he dragged his eyes away from her and looked at the button panel.

"I umm, I seen your ex wife today." Olivia said with a nod. "I didn't know you guys separated." Olivia said trying to make small talk. It was apparent by his appearance in the hospital that they were friends somehow, great friends, but she couldn't make the connection. She recognized faces and names and they came with certain emotions but Fitz didn't register as anything but her boss.

"Yeah it was recent you probably..Don't remember it." Fitz said cleaning his throat and adverting his gaze once again.

"There's a lot I'm not remembering. Like Jake having a key to my place, He just walked in my bathroom today, uninvited without so much as a heads up phone call." Olivia said. She didn't know why she felt the need to share things with him. I guess he really was her friend at some point because the words flowed out easily and there was no hesitation or second thoughts of if she should say them…

"He did what?" Fitz said trying to reign in his near outrage.

"He just walked right in my bathroom, to tell me about some reservations he made for a dinner I don't remember agreeing to go to and unless I've hit my head again recently, he never told me about it, just demanded." Olivia said crossing her arm over her chest. Just thinking about him was sending her blood boiling.

"What are you going to do?" Fitz said trying to get some insight on her handling of the situation. How dare Jake. Yeah maybe Jake was her choice at one point but now Olivia was practically starting from scratch and for Jake to just push into her life while she was trying to heal…that was such a dick thing to do.

She didn't even have her memory back yet.

"I don't know. I'm not going to the dinner, no one pushes me around and I guess get the locks changed." She said with a sigh as the elevator stopped and dinged.

"I could come over, if you'd like. I know a good locksmith, we can take care of your locks today and maybe I could grab some take out before I come and we can eat there." Fitz said. He knew he was risking it but he couldn't stay away from her any longer…if he did he felt like he would literally die. His talk with Mellie was helpful but it wasn't exactly guilt free. She looked as though she was fine but he could hear traces of her anger in her words and she had every right to be mad but bitter talk doesn't really make for a good pep talk.

Now was his chance to swoop in before Jake did, to do this right, not in secret, not hidden away from the world. This was his second chance.

Olivia didn't know how to take the offer. He couldn't possibly be coming onto her, not Fitz. He was too….there was something about him that made him seem way out her league. He was being a good friend. Trying to make her feel comfortable in this most uncomfortable time in her life, where she didn't know the good from bad and when something seemingly is lurking around every corner.

"That's be great, the quicker those locks are changed the happier. I'll feel secure and I haven't really spent any time with any of my friends since the accident. It'll be good to get some social interaction." Olivia laughed looking up at him. Those stormy blue eyes and that superman curl resting perfectly on his forehead.

She felt a spark of electricity ride through her and reminded her of the incident in her office but she pushed it away. It was just dream induced sexual frustration and nothing else. This would be good for her she knew it, she could feel it.

Fitz looked down toward Olivia, she was no less beautiful then the moment he laid eyes on her. He could tell she still wasn't back to her confident self and that mainly had something to do with her memory he supposed. He got to eat dinner with her, almost like a date. It was practically guilt free and he could ask for nothing less.

"Hey, Liv!" They both turned their head toward Quinn. Fitz took a step back as she approached.

"Hey Quinn." Olivia said with a smile.

"Hey! You remembered! That's great, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me you know we can catch up." Quinn said looking between both Fitz and Olivia. "That is if I'm not already interrupting something." Quinn said shooting a suspicious look toward Fitz.

"No, No Fitz was just helping me with a problem, I'd be glad to go to lunch with you." Olivia said missing the interaction entirely.

"Okay, that's great but we should get going soon before the real lunch crowds flood the place. We can take my car." Quinn said practically pulling on Olivia.

"Thanks again Fitz, we'll finish this later?" Olivia said trying to keep up with an overly hyper Quinn.

"Yeah, sure." Fitz said back giving a small wave as they left the building. He resisted the urge to break out in a happy dance when they were finally gone.

He might just have a chance.

…

"How hard was it? How hard was the task I gave you? Woo her, make her fall in love with you, and marry her. I practically handed her to you on a silver platter and you still find some way to mess it up." The voice on the other side of the phone seethed.

"I know sir, but things happened that were most unexpected." Jake said pacing back and forth outside the ER

"I know I heard but from what else I've heard you still aren't doing such a good job of keeping her by your side and you need her by your side if anything I've planned and worked for is going to actually work. You realize this right? I'm giving you practically the biggest chance of your life, to carry on your pathetic father's legacy and tame that psychotic mother of yours at the same time. DO you not want the life of king? Do you not want to be free?" The voice continued to rant over the phone.

"No sir, that's not it. It's just she's stubborn and with the head injury, erasing her memory…."

"Excuses, excuses if you would have been on top of your game in the first place none of this resistance would have ever happened. She would have wanted to run into your arms memory or not. You better fix this and get it handled before I do. I like you, I vetted you for this job but if I need to I will replace you and we all knows what happens when you get replaced…just ask your father."

"Yes sir, I'll fix it. There will be no problems with that. I'm planning on fixing it actually tonight. I'm taking her to-" Jake started but the voice on the phone stopped him before he could continue.

"I don't care what you do just get it done." And with that the line went dead.

Jake looked down at his phone and watched the screen fade to black before he shoved it roughly in his pocket. Now he was in hot water all because Olivia cheated. She was the one that messed everything up not him! And yet here he was getting blamed.

But who was he to argue, if he wanted the best things in life there would have to be sacrifice. He just hoped it was all worth it in the end.

"Dr. Ballard, Paging Dr. Ballard. You are needed in surgery." The voice over the PA broke his thoughts.

"It better be worth it." He muttered as he set course for the OR.

…

Olivia slid on her slippers as quickly as she could after hearing the doorbell. She didn't feel the need to get all dressed up. This was just a friend thing right? She had a large knitted crème sweater on and black leggings of course. They were the most comfortable things she ever bought and she automatically looked good without trying.

Her hair was in the messiest of buns and she only wore lip-gloss and the eye make-up from earlier at work. She felt relaxed and utterly comfortable which is how you were supposed to be around people but the mere mention of Jake made her want to shield herself from the world and hide away. Good thing Fitz's guy came by and changed the locks when he did. She was getting more nervous about missing their date the later and later it got.

Their date was suppose to start 30 minutes ago. He'd called and texted but she ignored them all even turning her phone off. Fitz probably texted her he was on his way but she didn't want to turn her phone back on.

She finally made it to the door and opened it with the biggest smile.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late my client meeting ran later than expected I'm sorry, but I did call my locksmith friend. He said he came by?" Fitz said taking off his coat as Olivia let him in.

"That he did and he and he wouldn't accept my money. Do you mind explaining that?" Olivia said hiding her smile and eyeing the food he had in his hands.

"Easy, I paid for it. It's a favor for a friend. Think of it as a gift." Fitz said walking toward the kitchen. He'd only been there a couple times but he practically had he place memorized…

"I have more than enough money, I could've paid for it." Olivia said crossing her arms in a fake upset act.

"Just take the gesture, I hope this helps with your Jake problem." There was a hint of anger laced in his voice but he doubted Olivia picked up on it. Even though he sees this as his second chance it was obvious that she wasn't looking past the friend base, but he was willing to wait, he was willing to be patient until she got her memory back and everything fell into place.

"I will. He can't barge in here whenever he feels like it. It gives me a great sense of security. He called me at least 20 times because I missed 'our' date. I had to turn my phone off." Olivia said sitting down waiting to see what he'd brought for them to eat. This was probably the ultimate test to see if they were really as good of friends as Fitz claimed. A good friend would know what food to get…hopefully.

"It's Asian, don't worry there's no mystery meats either. Shrimp Fried rice, Sweet and sour chicken, black pepper chicken, and vegetable eggrolls." Fitz said taking out the large boxes of food.

Olivia's mouth was almost ready to water. She hadn't eaten since lunch and she barely ate at lunch. She had a lot on her mind but she was hungry now and rightfully so.

"Did you remember the-"She started but was cut off by Fitz.

"The fortune cookie, Soy sauce, shrimp sauce and sweet and sour sauce, yes I remembered." Fitz rambled off as he laid the condiments on the table.

"Yeah.." Olivia said gleefully defeated. "Okay so maybe I shouldn't have doubted you." Olivia said out loud grabbing the plates and forks.

"You doubted me?" Fitz said as he grabbed the wine from out of the brown paper bag.

"Oh my god." Olivia said as she looked over the red wine. "Red wine." She said in an excited tone. She reached for the bottle to see the brand but Fitz brought it just out of her reach.

"You doubted me?" Fitz repeated watching her squirm for the wine.

"I just….I wasn't sure about the whole friend thing. I know you were at the hospital and apparently we've formed some kind of friendship over the time I'd been working for you but I didn't know if it was 'good friends' I've been proven wrong." Olivia said reaching for the wine and this time getting it.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Olivia Pope admitted defeat." Fitz said with an amused laugh watching her prepare the plates

"I never said I was defeated, I just said I was wrong." Olivia said with a smirk of her own.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Fitz asked looking down at her catching her eyes.

"Maybe in the black and white world we live in from 9-5 but it's…8:56pm and that world has long gone." Olivia said motioning for him to sit down. Fitz eyes followed her as she went around the other side and sat down herself.

To say he was at a loss for words would be an understatement. He wasn't used to this side of Olivia. He wasn't even sure if this part of her existed, the part that wasn't focused on her career 24/7. He didn't think it was possible for someone to act completely out of character just because they couldn't remember a couple things, but in retrospect she wasn't forgetting just a couple of things…

It was confusing. Everything with her always was but this was a pleasant surprise one he could welcome with open arms. It was like a cold water splash to the face that helped revitalize him for the day.

"What?" Olivia said eyeing his face. He had a weird look in his eyes and he was just staring blatantly at her face. She was starting to feel anxious the longer he stared.

"What? Nothing." Fitz said clearing his throat and focusing on his food.

"No something…tell me." Olivia said taking a bite of her eggroll while laughing. "we're supposed to be friends remember?" Olivia said with another laugh.

Fitz felt butterflies building in his stomach as he shoveled more and more chicken into his mouth. He was starting to reconsider the whole ordeal. He felt like a high school kid who was finally mustering up the courage to tell the popular girl his feelings and he could feel anxiety filling his body. He hadn't felt nerves like this since his first big case, televised.

"I..ummm" Fitz started but a loud banging sound drew both their attentions toward the door.

"LIV!"

Olivia jumped up out of her chair her fork clattering to the plate.

"Jake…" She hissed looking over at Fitz and then to the door. She walked over briskly her heart beating in her chest. She wasn't afraid of confrontation but she was thinking about the impending argument.

"OLIVIA! I know you're in there I see lights on!" Jake shouted through the door consistently banging.

Liv opened the door and poked her head out.

"What!" Olivia said harshly.

"Why doesn't my key work?" Jake said not taking a step back away from the door.

"Because I didn't feel like having you bust in whenever you want." Olivia said looking him over.

"WE had dinner reservations." Jake said stepping even closer.

"No YOU had dinner reservations that you didn't tell me about. I told you I'm not ready for all of this.." Olivia said scrunching her nose up.

"You smell like alcohol, are you drunk?" Olivia said noticing for the first time his bloodshot eyes and disheveled clothing.

"You smell like lies, are you hiding something?" Jake slurred. Stumbling into the railing of the porch

"You need to leave." Olivia said taking a deep breath. She barely felt like dealing with a sober Jake let alone a drunken one.

"No you need to stop hiding and lying to me. I'm your husband dammit!" Jake said slamming his hand down on the porch for both stability and to make a point.

"Leave now Jake before you do something you'll regret!" Olivia said moving away from the door so she could close it.

"Oh no you don't!" Jake said shoving against the door a little too hard effectively swinging the door open and knocking Olivia down in the process.

Fitz had been waiting patiently for him to leave. It took every fiber of his being not to jump up and slam the door in his face, and when Liv asked him if he was drunk he knew what the answer would be, but he didn't know he would slam the door down like he did.

Fitz jumped out of his chair and over to Olivia's side.

"Oh I see what's going on here, you have company, and you blew off our date for this asshole again huh? Things never change do they Liv?" Jake said cackling in the doorway.

"You need to leave." Fitz said stepping between Jake and Olivia.

"You need to find your own girl, I'm tired of you trying to steal mine all the goddamn time. Don't you have a wife, or something?" Jake said throwing all caution to the wind.

"Watch your mouth." Fitz said trying to control the rage inside of him

"Or what?" Jake said taking a step closer.

"JAKE LEAVE! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Olivia said picking herself up off the floor.

Fitz grabbed at her arm trying to get her to sit down.

"Liv, just sit down I can handle this." Fitz said doing his best to usher her to the couch.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Jake said lunging towards Fitz. Olivia jerked her arm out of his grasp and shook her head no, flashes of a similar incident rushing through her head. It was almost disabling. She couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't all she knew was there could be no fighting. Things wouldn't happen like this.

"No, No I'm fine. Jake you need to leave now or I'm calling the police." Olivia said moving in front of Fitz.

"You won't." Jake slurred in her face his eyes narrowing as if he was challenging her to do it.

"I swear to god I will and who will they believe when they get here? A successful lawyer like me who's name holds recognition all over town or a lowly surgeon like you?" Olivia said narrowing her eyes.

"You just want to be alone with him. Haha that' fine, that's just fucking great, you'll throw it all away again for him. You know what? FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU OLIVIA POPE, I hope you burn in hell." Jake said turning around and slamming the door behind him.

Olivia stood taking in deep breaths standing at the door.

"liv…" Fitz uttered looking at her shaking form. He didn't know what to think. Had she fully registered everything Jake had said? He was non to subtly hinted to the previous affair that they both agreed to keep under wraps for Olivia's sake.

"Liv..are you okay?" Fitz said reaching forward to touch her shoulder but she moved out the way circling him and going back to the table where their short lived meal laid.

"I think you should go." Olivia said holding back tears. She wasn't in the mood for social interaction anymore. She wasn't in the mood for anything but curling up in her bed and crying. There were so many things she didn't understand and so many things just below the surface of her consciousness that she knew would unlock her memory again and with all of this combined she felt tired and weak not to mention all the excitement.

"But Liv I," Fitz started.

"No Fitz, I'm not really up for this anymore as you can imagine. I just want to go to bed okay? Feel free to take the food and the wine. I'm sorry that I wasted so much of your time I need to be alone right now." Olivia said walking through the kitchen and going into her room.

Fitz stood in the living room with a blank expression on his face watching her retreat further and further into her room and into herself. He looked around his heart beating fast and his mind in frenzy. He caused this, he caused all of this from beginning to end this was his fault and he was supposed to move on, to make the better of the situation to seize the day and take advantage of the fact that she couldn't remember how much of a screw up he was. He really was living in a world of black and white, blinded by his own need he couldn't see how it was bringing down those around him.

Fitz looked back toward Olivia's room one last time before heading out, possibly for good.

…

A:N Well I finally got to write crazy jake…I hate jake he just ruins everything but whatever! I'm happy to be back and don't worry I got the subtle "Update please" Messages and I appreciate them 100%. I'm trying to hold onto my love of Olivia and Fitz but it's getting harder and harder the more I think about how Disgusting the season finale was but anyway…uhhhh REVIEW and message if you guys have any questions or concerns..I may still be looking for a beta reader..I'm just not sure how beta's work exactly but I may need on in the future..so uhhh you guys HMU….

Love,

Gabbie.


End file.
